Les ficelles du crime
by marine77
Summary: Avant la mort de James et Lily Dumbledore envoie plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sur une mission très dangereuse....
1. Default Chapter

LES FICELLES DU CRIME  
  
CHAPITRE 1: PROLOGUE  
  
La réunion venait de se terminer. Assis à une table,dans une salle lugubre,six personnes contemplaient un morceau de papier.  
  
Albus Dumbledore présidait cette assemblée.Ses long cheuveux blancs ainci que sa gigantesque barbe brillaient à la lueur d'une chandelle.Ses yeux,autrefois rieurs,étaient perdu dans le vague.Son visage était grave:il venait de perdre un être,un atout,une personne qu'il avait aimé....(n/a:je vous le dit tout de suite c'est de l'amitié et pas de l'amour!!!)  
  
A coté de lui,un homme était comme abbattu.Maugrey avait de long cheuveux grisonnant,un bout de nez en moins.Ce qui était le plus étrange et le plus effrayant c'est qu'il ne possédait qu'un oeil,"l'autre" était dans un verre en face de lui.Il avait formé l'homme qui avait était "éparpillé au quatre coins de la planéte"Il réprima un frisson.  
  
Deux chaise plus loins,une femme qui devait arriver à terme de sa grossesse laissait couler lentement ses larmes.Ses cheuveux auburn tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules.Ses yeux vert emeraudes,fatigués,embués de larmes,fixé la lettre qui vantait le "découpage" des parties du corps d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Comment peut on etre aussi cruel?Mon dieu, qui sera le prochain?James?Moi?Sirius?Remus?Peter?Harry? Il faut que cela cesse au plus vite!!!Pendant que Lily se torturait l'esprit ,une main protectrice sur son ventre,le flot de ses larmes cessa.  
  
A coté de cette femme,sans doute se trouvait son mari.James avait posé,lui aussi,aussi sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.Il gardait les yeux fermés à travers ses lunettes,ses cheuveux en bataille semblait s'etre abbatus sous le coup de l'émotion. Il comtpai à présent combien de membre avait disparu.  
  
En face,un homme aux allures pitoyables gardés ses yeux fixés sur cette affreuse lettre.On pouvait lire sur ce visage les traces des épreuves qu'il avait du affronter.Remus se demandait si l'ordre tiendra et jusqu'à quand?  
  
Et à coté de lui,un grand homme aux yeux clairs et d'une élégance impressionnante.Ses cheuveux noir se confondaient avec le mur du fond de la salle.Le visage de Sirius, habituellement rieur et hautain, était soucieux.  
  
A l'en croire les chaises vides des personnes manquaient:elles étaient soit morte soit en mission soit elles n'étaient pas au courant de cette réunion.  
  
Sirius brisa le silence:"Mais que faisait il?"  
  
Albus leva les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme:"A vrai dire,il était en mission....et je vous chargerais de la finir...." 


	2. sirius

CHAPITRE 2:SIRIUS  
  
"A vrai dire....Il était en mission...Et je vous chargerais de la finir...."  
  
les yeux doublement plus inquiet se sont levés vers lui.  
  
"Beaucoup de personnes ne sont plus là à cause de cette mission. Beaucoup?! C'est quoi cette histoire?!.C'est pour ceci que je vous ai choisi,vous cinq!Vous allez travaillez ensemble....Et les frères Prewett vous rejoindrons dès leurs retour.  
  
Je vous demanderais de trouver le repert de voldemort,rien que ça!!!,Nous sommes malheureusement entourés d'espion,Des espions?! Depui quand?! donc de me les trouver ainci que de me trouver le nom des mangemorts,J'ai ma petie idéé la-dessus."  
  
Lily prit la parole:"Mais c'est plus de trois mission?C'est impossible!!!"  
  
"oui,mais c'est pour ceci que je vous prend tout les 7,afin d'avoir une étendue de....progrès"Il eut un sourir qui se voulait rassurant"Je vous donnerais les rapports de Benjy qui travaillait sur le repert.Il avait bien avancé mais malheureusement il a été débusqué...Les rapport de Marlène qui travaillait,elle,sur les espions ainci que ceux de Caradoc qui travaillait sur les mangemorts.Je suis à votre disposition 24 heure sur 24.Je tiens à vous rappeler que cette mission est très importante pour la survie de l'Ordre ou même du monde...Bien....Merci!!!!"  
  
Le silence retomba.Il sortit de la pièce dans un pas précipité.  
  
Il vient de citer des personnes qui ont disparues et il met Lily sur cette mission!Il est fou!!!!!Remarque il l'a toujours été....  
  
Sirius regarda la tête des personnes attablés.  
  
Au moins,il a mis le paquet,5 aurors et 2 medicomages:une bonne force mentale et de bon éléments.  
  
Il s'arreta d'abord sur celle de Lily qui était complétement effayée.  
  
La pauvre...Enfin,Harry arrive dans un mois peut etre meme plus vite!IL eut un sourir triste. Je vais etre parrain d'un bou de chou!Un gamin qui va etre la fierté des maraudeurs...Et Lily ne va pas apprécier,pas du tout meme!!!  
  
Il regarda James qui avait un air anxieux. T'inkiéte pas! Bébé Harry va arriver et....On va réussir.Oulà!Si c'est pas une pensée positive ça! Comme le disait mon oncle Alphard:"La confiance en soi,c'est le meilleur moyen de réussir" alors il faut positiver!!!  
  
Il se tourna vers Remus qui avait refixé ses yeux sur le parchemin.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent,enfin,sur Maugrey qui avait ,lui aussi,balayé la salle de son regard.Il les avait maintenant sur Sirius qui se forcer à positiver!On va y arriver,On va y arriver,On va y arriver  
  
Maugrey prit alors la parole:"Bon on fait comment?"  
  
Lily lui répondu " D' abord,les rapports!!!Je m'en occupe pendant ce temps.Vous,vousfaites des rondes dans les endroits suceptible de trouver des mangemorts,OK?"  
  
Tout le monde acquiésa.  
  
C'est qu'elle a du génie la Lily!!!Moi je vais aller faire un petit scandale dans la chère maison de mes parents.Trouver mon frérot,lui faire cracher tout ses petits copains...Et puis pourquoi pas mes très chère cousines avec leurs charmant maris?!  
  
James avait les yeux fixés sur moi.Il les plissés d'une façon qui indiquait une très forte réflexion...  
  
"Je ne pense pas que se souit la meilleure idée d'y aller tout de suite!"Des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui puis sur Sirius!  
  
Sacré Jamesie!!!A croire q'il lit dans mes pensées!!!  
  
Remus comprit,Lily le regardé bouche bée et Maugrey d'un air méfiant. "De quoi tu parle?"Le mensonge est une de mes qualités"D'aller faire un tour à Square Grimmaurd"  
  
Maugry a intervenu " Je paux savoir de quoi vous parler?"  
  
"Vois tu,Alastor,Sirius est le fils d'une famille assez...."  
  
"noire.Monfrère, je suis sur certains que s' en ai un ainci que mes cousines.Je pensais justement a y aller directement!"  
  
Voilà qui est dit!On va me prendre pour un espion...."Non,en effet,tu ameuterrait toute la troupe mais c'est un bon début..."  
  
MERCIIII!!!! 


End file.
